


战侍/药

by Decorink



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decorink/pseuds/Decorink
Summary: PWP。战士x武士。
Relationships: 战侍 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	战侍/药

战士推门时武士的衣服已经褪了一半，衣领松松垮垮，手还扯在领口。不速之客的到来使他心情很差，眼中还有没来得及掩饰的欲望。他抬头的动作称得上惊慌，恰好迎上战士的目光。  
沉默横亘在他们中间，武士的狼狈欲盖弥彰，热度从脸颊烧到耳根。这场对峙并未持续很久，武士翻过身背对他，干脆地下了逐客令。  
“出去。”  
他的肩膀在颤抖，战士一瞬间下了定论：强弩之末。他的信息素一瞬间盖过房间里的甜香，侵略意味十足。男人握住斧柄的手握紧又松开，最后丢了武器跨上床去，扳住他的肩让他翻过身来。这不太难，他力气本来就大，制住发情中的Omega更轻而易举。武士紧紧皱着眉瞪他，喘息已从喉间溢出来。  
——如此炙热的、隐忍的眼与克制的情欲。  
战士的喉结滚动了一下，咬在他嘴唇，捏住他的下巴撬开唇齿。武士在亲吻中放松了推拒的力道，于是战士得以抽开他的衣带，触碰他被汗水浸湿的脊背。手指顺着脊骨摸索时武士弓起背，不知哪里来了力气猛地推开他，翻身就要跳下床去。战士握住他的手腕将他掼到床上，按着头发将他脸朝下压制住。  
“别乱动，”他在武士臀上掐了一把，“我的耐心没那么好。”  
武士颤了一下，终于不再动弹。那只带有威胁意味的手从臀抚到脊背，然后描摹他的蝴蝶骨，此时因他急促的呼吸而微微起伏着。  
这着实是一个极有侵略性的姿势，他的两腿因战士卡在中间不得不分开。战士松开手，他清楚武士不会再挣扎，于是紧接着剥他的衣服，扯下裤子时战士禁不住笑了一声，宽松的垮裤下什么都没有。他不由得想起平常被武士一丝不苟地束在腰间的腰带和配饰，高领挡住小半张脸——反差使他更兴奋。他没有剥下整条裤子，让它卡在腿间，露出武士紧绷的腿根和濡湿的入口。  
手指贴近濡湿的穴口，那一处因为发情变得柔软，往外渗出湿润的液体。战士的手指沾着那些液体在他穴口打转，武士发出一声绵软的呻吟，他后知后觉咬住了嘴唇，体内的触感分明，战士停住动作时他的身体先于理智挽留住战士的手指，不受控地向后贴近他的手掌去索求更多抚慰。  
他听见战士的嗤笑声，此时此刻他已经无法分神去思考如何报复了。

外面还在下雪，而他的身体在不知廉耻地发烫、渴求，战士的触碰安抚他躁动的情欲，无异于饮鸩止渴，勾起他更多欲望。他禁不住伸手去抚慰挺立的性器，战士抓住了他的手，穿过指缝覆上去。  
战士握住他的手撸动他的性器，同时往他的后穴探进去一根手指，穴口顺从地接纳他。武士的呼吸一哽，颤抖得厉害，因这简单的触碰射了出来。战士松开他的手，将沾染对方精液的手掌递到他眼前，手指分开又并拢。脸皮薄的武士别过头，耳根红得要滴血。  
战士趁机探进去三根手指，尚在不应期的甬道柔软炙热，热情地吮吸住他。他慢条斯理地探索着，一寸寸按揉过去，直到按到某一处时武士禁不住往前躲，战士握住他的腰将人拖回来，像玩弄猎物的捕食者，重重按压他的敏感点，激起他压抑不住的呻吟和颤抖，他急促的呼吸突然哽住，武士因他这简单的触碰射了出来，精液滴在小腹。  
抽出手指时武士甚至不满地叹息，他转过头望了一眼战士，神色惘然。战士拍一拍他的脸，让他转过身。  
“看着我，”他说，“看清楚我是谁。”  
武士没有回答，或者说他已经说不出话来，他盯着战士的眼神湿润，眼眶发热。平日严肃古板的表情消失得无影无踪，此时微微张开了唇喘息，战士看见他的舌尖，像是一种勾引。他凶狠地咬他的嘴唇吻他，没有一点情人该有的温情脉脉。  
他什么时候和武士的关系变得这么差的？他默默想。  
他分开武士的腿，没有给他反应的时间，握住脚踝压到胸前，贯入他。交合处的液体被他的性器挤压而溢出，随着插入的动作带回去。武士被惊动了，惊喘一声紧紧抱住他，在他后背毫不留情地留下指痕，战士甚至觉得自己的后背被抓伤了，胯下狠狠一顶，武士才松了力道。他掐住武士的腰开始进出，未完全褪下的衣服压在身下皱成一团，赤色的布料上面沾染了精液和体液。  
何止是布料，这件衣服的主人比他钟爱的衣服还要湿透。战士缓缓退出来，只留下性器圆润的头部在穴口打转，初尝性事的穴口挽留他，武士哽咽着动腰将他重新吞进去。他意有所指地摸了摸被他撑开的穴肉边缘，掰开他的臀肉好看清楚汁水淋漓的交合处，武士蜷起了脚趾，抬手挡住眼睛。他从没感觉自己这么湿透过，他感觉全身上下都在淌水，额头、背脊、难以启齿的那一处……  
这已经超出他能承受的限度太多，理智谴责他，而肉欲叫嚣。武士自暴自弃地挡住眼睛咬住唇克制声音，然而他万万不知这还没有到头。战士重新开始动作的同时捏住了他通红的乳尖，武士扭着头拒绝，胸膛却往他手里送。战士低头，将另一边含在齿间厮磨。武士一瞬间挣扎得厉害，他甚至说不出什么骂人的话，全被撞碎了——变成啜泣和呻吟。战士在顶撞中托起他的腰以进得更深，直到他感到深处打开了一条缝隙。  
“不……”武士算得上在请求他，他好像终于找回一点理智，“你不能……”  
战士一瞬间沉下了脸，他往那条缝隙狠狠顶过去，来来回回碾压深处。他贴近了武士的后颈，咬进皮肉，信息素盖过疼痛淹没了Omega。  
“你还想让谁进去？”他压低声音在他耳畔问，带着显而易见的怒气。  
武士发出难以承受的泣音，被标记的恐惧让他放弃了抵抗，裹住了那根埋在他身体里肆虐的凶器，战士本来无意用本能迫使他屈服，他或许会找一个更合适的时机开拓这个态度强硬而冷峻的武士，而不是现在乘人之危。骨血中Alpha的天性带给他兴奋和更恶劣的冲动。  
他顶开了武士的生殖腔，碾过脆弱的软肉，凶狠地宣泄他的占有欲。他拧着武士的乳尖向外拉扯，Omega的眼角滑下眼泪，战士舔过他湿润的眼角，下身毫不留情，粗大的性器在股缝间带出淫水。武士的臀肉被撞得通红，蜜色的皮肤上留下咬痕与指痕。  
快感将要浸透他，武士感到他身体里的性器又胀大了一圈，Alpha的结卡在他狭窄的生殖腔中，他惊恐地扭动腰身躲避，疼痛剥夺了他大部分力气，战士补上了一个吻。  
舌尖交缠时他甚至不记得去推一推战士的肩膀，颤抖着抚上自己的小腹，那里被Alpha的性器顶起了一个轮廓，此时正在他身体里进行漫长的标记。他愣愣地停住了动作，战士抽出性器时他还没有回过神，失去阻塞的穴口淌出精液和体液，一副被蹂躏过度的模样。他曲起了腿，往身后蹭过去。  
战士一把将他抱起来，扶着他的腰再次将重新硬起的性器吞进去。  
武士全身软得不成样子，初次交合就被强制标记的穴口已经被操得通红，他还在发情期中，穴肉讨好般咬住了战士的性器。他发出了一声可怜的哽咽，Alpha抱着他顶得更深，进入了方才被拓展开的软肉。武士的性器违背理智重新挺立起来，贴着战士的小腹磨蹭。他任由战士将自己摆弄成易进出的姿势上上下下顶弄，两臂环在他的脖颈勉强搭着。  
战士贴着他的脖颈亲吻——或者说是留牙印，抚过他肌肉轮廓分明的脊背，最后停留在臀肉上揉捏。他手上的触感粗糙，常年握住那一把沉重的斧头导致的，偶尔也握枪刃，因此他下手很重，武士仰着脸在他怀里喘息，半是疼痛半是情动，后穴由于发情分泌出更多淫液，水声淫糜。武士感觉自己被钉在Alpha的肉刃上，疼痛和欢愉都被迫一并承受，连求饶也被淹没在Alpha急不可耐的侵犯中。他仿佛要被从中劈开，意识只剩下交合的地方，战士在他身体中，信息素流淌在他的血液里。战士往他撑开到极限的穴口又挤进去一根手指，让他的理智短暂回笼，武士终于哽咽着哭出声，扭头拒绝他，战士下一刻已经将手指抽出来，但武士的啜泣没有止住，他颤着手抱住战士的背，脸上湿漉漉全是泪。  
战士乱了阵脚，顺着他的脊背一下下抚摸，再次在武士身体里成结时他已经发不出什么声音，小腹被性器和精液撑得微微鼓起。战士揽着他，保持着成结的姿势舔舐武士后颈的腺体。武士任由他又舔又咬，他隐隐想骂一句战士简直像一只大型犬，但倦意淹没了他。  
至于第二天下本时武士因为输出还没有枪刃高而被拉到墙角质问的事情，就又是后话了。


End file.
